


It's because I love Him-That Is Why I Wish Him No Pain-That is Why I Will Make Sure He Gets No Pain

by ShikiToga



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiToga/pseuds/ShikiToga
Summary: It's been a month after the fight with Tsubaki. Rather than stay in Japan Licht decides to take Hyde and go back to his hometown for a while too afraid of either Tsubaki attacking or C3 coming after Hyde. During his stay, he has been taking good care of Hyde, who has gotten really sick. After a certain incident, Licht is given the opportunity to go into Hyde's past, there is something he must change. But what exactly should he change? Is it Ophelia's death? Is there something else in his past that Licht doesn't know about?





	1. Prologue The Reason Behind The Cowardice

 

* * *

_**Licht's Diary-Airplane to Austria 1:00 am** _

_It's been a month after that disaster with Tsubaki. I've decided to take Hyde out of Japan and go home to Austria for a while. It might seem extreme or even out of character for me, but I didn't feel comfortable in Japan._

_Especially with C3, I don't know much about them but I still get a bad vibe from them. It was for the best really, least we won't have to worry about Tsubaki anymore. I feel bad leaving Shirota but, I just can't put Hyde in danger again._

_Yes, I may become annoyed with Hyde but I never hated him. I just hated how he would lie to me, it was always hard to take him seriously when he joked around so much. But after that encounter, after learning of his past, I think I can take him more seriously, I think we can actually be friends. Maybe something more? Who knows?_

_Right now I'm more focus and concerned with Hyde, he hasn't bothered to return to his human form at all. He also has a bit of a fever, I'm actually quite scared he will get even worse as time goes by._

_Well, there isn't too much I can do but give him blood and be there for him, but if any god or magical being can hear me please grant my wish. Please grant my wish for Hyde to be well again and for him to never experience something like that again._

* * *

Setting his pencil and dairy in his backpack Licht looked over to Hyde. He was in the seat beside him curled up in a tiny makeshift bed. A small cloth was on the little hedgehog to help reduce his fever.

It seemed to work a little but Licht was worried it would come back, that's what had been happening the past month. On and off Hyde would go in and out of his fever, it scared Licht a lot. Sighing to himself he gently rubbed Hyde's head, wishing and praying he'd be okay.

As he did that he glanced at the window, the night sky was dark and overhead Licht could notice the dim lights in his hometown. He really hoped he was making the right decision, no matter how much he tried to convince himself he was always split on whether this was right or not.

If anything he was probably being a coward, and maybe he was. It was rare but sometimes being a coward or having coward like moments paid off. Hopefully, his cowardice would pay it off in the end.

 


	2. Chapter 1- Please Let Him be Alright

**Licht's childhood home-Kitchen 12:31 pm**

"Hey, Hey, Licht-tan look, look, see I'm better all right?" Hyde was jumping up and down in his hedgehog form trying to reassure his angel that he wasn't sick anymore. He even tried to go in and out of his human form a few times, but on his third attempt to be in human form he lost his balance and held onto the table.

"Better my ass!" Licht yelled as he stopped tossing the Greek salad he was making. "You can't even be in your human form properly now get back into bed or at least go onto the couch," Licht complained while moving over to Hyde, gently grabbing him by the shoulders and pushing him to the couch.

"But-" Hyde tried to speak back but when he did he got an intense glare from Licht, "No but's I'm almost done with lunch now go sit and curl up on the couch I'll be there in a moment."

Reluctantly Hyde obeyed as Licht got him to the couch. Sitting down Hyde snuggled with the blanket that was on there. He was pouting out of annoyance upset that he couldn't go outside.

Knowing that Hyde was on the couch Licht relaxed and went back to finish up lunch. Which consisted of veggie burgers, a Greek salad and a few slices of fresh Camembert cheese. Licht wasted no time in preparing the burgers and the rest of his panned lunch. Once done he took off his apron and hung it up. Getting a closer look at it there was writing on it, it said; Don't mess with a cooking angel.

Grabbing both dishes he walked into the living room setting the food on the coffee table. "Here it's done, you like camembert cheese right?" Licht asked as he sat on the floor in between the coffee table and the couch.

"Like it, Angel-Babe please, I love camembert!" Hyde spoke as he sat up grabbing a slice of cheese. "Good, I thought you did but I just wanted to make sure." Licht then grabbed his burger taking a bite out of it.

They both ate in silence simply just enjoying each other's company. Hyde though did make a few comments on Licht's cooking skills. Mainly just saying how he liked the food and that he couldn't wait for supper.

"What are we having for dinner anyways Licht-tan?" Hyde asked nibbling the last bits of his burger.

"I don't know, is there anything you'd want?" Licht looked at Hyde while he grabbed a slice of cheese from his plate.

"Why don't we go out-"Hyde couldn't even finish his sentence when Licht interrupted him. "No," Licht said. "But-" Hyde once more tired to convince him.

"No." Licht then sat up and ruffled Hyde's hair. "You're still sick, plus you were outside earlier maybe we can try tomorrow but for today at least you need to rest."

"I've been resting for two months…" Hyde mumbled while he tried not to blush, it failed though because he liked his hair being ruffled.

"And you'll have to rest even more if you want to get better. I'll look up restaurants later and we can order some food. As I said before If you're better by tomorrow then we can go out then okay?" Licht relaxed as he continued to ruffle his hair for a few more seconds.

" I'll go make you some vanilla and raspberry tea. I'll be right back." Hyde didn't say anything to that, his eyes were a bit hazy and he slumped on the couch already feeling tired.

Licht didn't like that but there was nothing he could do, this had been happening with Hyde ever since they came to Austria. He'd get bursts of energy every few hours but it would fade away around an hour or less after it came. When that happened Hyde would barely talk, and he'd crave warmth and blood but he would feel too weak to move. He'd just lay in any spot not wanting to or even realizing he should move.

Making sure Hyde was comfortable and covered up Licht walked to the kitchen and began preparing the tea.

 

**(Needle warning coming up)**

Taking the dried raspberries and the bottle of vanilla, Licht set them onto the counter while he prepared the kettle. While he turned on the stove he set the kettle on there and began to put the dried raspberries into a tea strainer.

He then rummaged through the cupboards looking for Hyde's favorite mug, it was a purple angelfish and usually wasn't hard to find. This time it was though, sighing in annoyance Licht glanced at the sink noticing the mug.

"Oh fuck off," Licht mumbled to himself annoyed that he forgot to put the mug away. Taking it out he made sure it was clean and added the vanilla to the mug. Then he set the strainer in it and checked the kettle, it still hadn't whistled yet. Which was a good thing since he needed the syringe.

Going to the china cabinet he took out an old box case that contained the syringe and a first aid kit which he had been using the past month. Though Hyde could still bite it was hard for him to be steady so Licht had begun to use this as a better option.

Sitting at the table he lifted up his hoodie sleeve examining his arm, a bunch of small band-aids where scattered throughout his arm, this was due to him not being able to see his veins properly. Even though he had been drawing blood from himself for the past month he still had a few problems finding the right spot.

Taking the tourniquet Licht wrapped it near his elbow once he felt like it was tight enough he began to press against the inside of his elbow to try and find a fucking damn a vein.

"Why the hell are they so hard to see?" Licht mumbled as he finally found a vein.

30 seconds had passed and so releasing his fist he while taking a deep breath and slowly drew some of his blood. It hurt, but it was worth it since it was for Hyde.

As he finished Licht carefully set the Syringe down, by this time he could hear the tea kettle whistled, he quickly applied a bit of pressure to his small nick then sanitized it while putting a band-aid over it. When he finished that Licht sat up, quickly turning off the stove while taking the kettle off.

Taking the syringe over to the counter Licht set it down then began making the tea. Carefully he poured in tiny circles to help draw out more flavor of the raspberries. Filling the cup up to a good height Licht took the strainer out setting it carefully into the sink.

Grabbing a spoon he took the syringe and slowly began to mix the blood with the tea, as it got to the right texture Licht began to blow on it a bit. He touched his finger in it making sure it wasn't too hot, though Hyde wouldn't react with the way he was right now Licht still wanted to be considerate.

It was the perfect temperature, he grabbed the empty syringe and carefully took it apart setting it in the sink. Turning the tap on he rinsed his finger and doing a quick rinse of the syringe. Licht starred as the watered down blood flowed to the drain. Setting the Syringe down he put both his hands on the sink counter to steady himself as he cried just a little.

He was so scared for Hyde, he was so stressed, he was really worried that Hyde might die. Sure Hyde was getting a bit better, but he also seemed to be getting worse at the same time. Licht didn't know what to think, Licht didn't know what to do. He cried just a little harder, trying to stop but he couldn't no matter how much he wanted to.

Usually, he'd only do this at night, but he guessed even he couldn't always keep that pattern up. Taking a few more deep breaths he calmed himself and wiped his tears. "If you're going to cry do it at night, you can do this Licht, everything will be alright. Hyde will be just fine, it will just take a while that's all."

Licht tried to reassure himself, turning off the tap he grabbed the mug and began to walk over to the couch. Hyde was still there, of course, his eyes were hazy if it wasn't for his breathing you'd think he was a doll.

So still, so motionless, his eyes so colorless yet still was the same shade of red. Quickly setting the mug on the table Licht slowly sat down beside Hyde and gently moved him so he could lean on him.

Carefully grabbing the mug Licht held Hyde with his right hand holding him protectively. He blew on the mixture for a little bit then brought it up to Hyde's mouth.

"Be careful it might still be a bit hot," Licht spoke but it was pointless Hyde couldn't respond. All Hyde did was move his lips just a bit as Licht carefully put the mug to his lips.

Hyde drank the tea slowly and just a bit of color seemed to come back to his face. This made Licht smile just a bit, unfortunately, Hyde still acted basically same despite his color slightly returning. This made him frown just as quickly as he smiled.

It didn't take long for Hyde to finish drinking the tea, as he did Licht set it on the coffee table. Then he leaned back on the couch still holding his vampire, so he was lying on the couch with Hyde on top of him.

"Please get better Hyde, I'll be here for you, just please don't die…" Licht trailed off as he closed his eyes wishing this was all just a bad dream, oh why oh why couldn't this all be a bad dream.

* * *

**Licht's Diary-Father's study 1:00 am**

_Another day passed, another day I still continue to live in fear. I can't tell if Hyde's condition is getting better or worse, I'm just scared. I don't want to lose him, I-I just, wish there was something more I could do for him but what can I do? I've still been keeping in contact with Shirota nothing too much has happened on his end, he's asked me to come back to Japan, and though I want to I still fear for Hyde. But what I fear even more is that C3 hasn't come after us, hearing about them from the Purple-chibi and Shirota I assumed they would take a lot of measures to keep both me and Hyde in Japan._

_Yet why haven't they done that? Something is off, this whole situation feels off, but I can't place on what exactly._

_Well, I guess I can't do too much about it, if Hyde's better tomorrow I promised him to take him out, he could really use the time outside._

* * *

 

Licht sighed as he put his head in his hands, turning just slightly to the right he looked over at Hyde who was asleep in a tiny little makeshift bed on the desk. "You're not going to leave me right? Because, I really do like you Hyde so don't go dying on me, I really want you to get better soon okay?"

Carefully he grabbed Hyde from the tiny bed and as he walked out of the study he turned off the lights. As he continued to walk slowly he looked down to Hyde once more, this time with a few tears falling onto his hedgehog.

"I'm really serious Hyde please don't die on me, please…."

**End of Chapter 1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... Maybe I'm making Licht a bit too emotional, but with him being in constant stress and worry I feel Licht is one to get very emotional, though he would try and hide it. Well, I hope you all enjoy please tell me what you think of the story so far!


	3. Chapter 2 The Date That is So Not A Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I am so sorry for the late update but here cho2 is finished! Unfortunately, chp3 will be a little bit longer to do, I am planning on becoming a welder and I have to study for my math and science test which will be on May 24th. Once that is over I should be able to work on chp3. Anyways I hope you enjoy the date that is not a date XD

 

**Honigfloh cafe July 6th 11:49 pm**

The smell of honey, coffee and pastries hung in the air, the wondrous scents were coming from a new nighttime cafe called Honigfloh. It was a small square cafe colored in grey and black, along with the building it had lights of different shades of yellow that also covered the patio. This gave the impression of cute little fireflies surrounding the cafe. Hyde was sitting upright as he basked in the moonlight while he swung his legs a little from his chair on the cafe patio.

Though a few days late, as promised if Hyde was truly better Licht would take him out to eat. Thankfully he had been today, not being able to go outside was torture, especially since Licht's childhood home was very, very old. It only had electricity in half of the house, and even then it didn't work properly. This also included no internet, for Hyde this meant that he couldn't watch any of his live plays or musicals.

It was very annoying for the vampire hedgehog. Though despite this he took a glance at his angel who was talking to the cashier. "If music be the food of love, play on..." A small whisper escaped Hyde's lips, both he and Licht had gotten really close these past two months. Hyde had never expected that, but he wasn't complaining, he was actually thankful for this time he was spending with Licht. Playing games with each other, talking, Licht preparing the meals, Hyde couldn't help but blush a bit realizing how couple-like they acted.

It made him happy, but he wouldn't do anything about it yet, it would be too soon to tell the other his feelings.  
Though that doesn't mean he couldn't pretend, it wasn't an actual date, but Hyde secretly pretended it was and it made him feel happy. So with a smile, he continued to gaze at his angel, happy to be out at a cute cafe like this with him.

* * *

"...Hmmm." Licht continued to stare at the menu above him, he probably should have asked Hyde what he wanted but unfortunately, he had forgotten to. Now that he was already at the cashier he wasn't about to go back to Hyde then go back and order, it would be a bit embarrassing for him. "Just the large sparkling Sunday and two caramel lattes, oh and make sure one of them has extra caramel." Personally he'd like a melon tea but unfortunately, melon tea was a Japan exclusive thing. Sighing a bit at missing the tea, Licht paid for the order and moved to the side counter.

While he leaned on the counter a bit he casually watched the workers preparing his order. Though after a minute he carefully stole a small glance at Hyde, who seemed to be better than he had during the past two months, Licht was really happy about that. He felt reassured now, maybe he really had made the right choice. Now the problem was when would they return, would Hyde still be better by then? 'I shouldn't rush into it, after all, it's just nice being around each other. There's no doubt we need to head back to Japan eventually, but maybe it wouldn't hurt to take our time.'

A tiny smile formed on his face, as he thought about that the phrase taking their time, he liked the sound of that. While the order was still being prepared Licht took another glance at Hyde, it made him wonder what else they could do together, that is if Hyde didn't get sick again of course. They could come back here every so often, Licht really liked the atmosphere of this cafe, it gave off a warm and comforting feeling. Maybe even get one of those touch phones for Hyde, maybe then he would stop complaining about not having internet or tv. "Ah, excuse me, sir, your order is ready." blinking out of his thoughts Licht looked at his order in front of him,"Ah, sorry about that, thank you." He said and grabbed his order going back to Hyde.

* * *

At the moment Hyde had stopped looking at his angel. Not because he didn't want to but because he looked to the streets focusing on a small flower that grew within the cracks of the pavement. He blinked at that flower trying to remember where he had seen it before. He knew it was familiar, he knew it for sure, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. Raising an irritated brow Hyde continued to stare at it, wanting desperately to answer the question.

Just where had he seen this flower before? After a minute passed he gave up with a sigh while he leaned back in his chair and looked up towards the crescent moon. This was one of the many, many downsides of being a three hundred year old plus vampire, your memory was shit until something important came up. "And even then, it's a hit or a miss whether you will remember in time…" Hyde grumbled a bit as he took one last stare at the flower.

"Remember what in time?" Licht asked while he set the order down. Turning his head Hyde noticed his angel bringing their order. "Nothing much, so want did you get Angel-cakes?" Actually, know that he thought of it he never told his angel what he wanted. "Well, I wasn't sure what to get for you so I just got us a sundae and your usual espresso." Sitting across from Hyde Licht took a small sip of his latte while passing Hyde's espresso to him. Grabbing his drink Hyde gave a mixed look of shocked an weary when he noticed how huge the sundae was. Could two people really eat all of that? "Licht-t-tan, do you really think we can eat all this?" Hyde asked.

"Hmmm, maybe we can try, worst case scenario we can take it back home." Setting his drink down Licht grabbed a spoon and started to dig into the sundae. "Licht-tan, I don't think you can take a sundae home it would melt…" putting his drink to his lips with two hands Hyde took a few sips, debating if he should dig into that ice cream. "I don't see why not, just put it in the freezer and it will be fine." Taking a big spoonful of the sundae Licht made sure he got a lot of banana, though he'd prefer melon, the banana was his second favorite food. "Licht-tan, just no..." with a shrug from his angel Hyde sighed and decided to partake in the sundae as well. He blinked, the sundae was surprisingly really good, he wasn't too much of a fan of ice cream but he actually liked it.

* * *

Unlike his angel, Hyde leaned on his hand while taking small bites of the sundae and gently smiled in Licht's direction. Hyde felt completely relaxed, he felt complete when he was with Licht. Was there ever a time he felt like this? Is being in love different for each person? Hyde thought back to Ophelia, he definitely did use to love her, though he could not use words to describe it, the love he had for Licht was completely different from the love he used to have for Ophelia. 'But why are these two feelings that are supposed to be the same different?' Taking another bite of the sundae Hyde glanced towards the flower again.

'Well, now that I think about it do I really need an answer? I have Licht, and that's the only thing that matters right now. Well that and making sure I stay better, I really want to stop worrying Licht.' Which was true, he obviously knew how stressed his angel was and this tore at Hyde's heart. He wished he could do something more for his angel but what could he do to show his angel his gratitude.

With a gentle smirk appearing on Hyde's lips, he had figured out his answer. Quickly taking out his phone he made sure he had cell service and gave a quick text to Guil. 'Hopefully, it won't take too long to get here. I'm a little out of practice but if it's that old song I know I can still play it.' His once smirk turned into a bright and big smile, thinking of how to repay his angel for all the hard and stressful work made Hyde feel radiant.

"What are you smiling for?" Licht raised his brow in question to Hyde as he stuck his spoon in the ice cream. "Oh nothing, just I'm really happy to be doing this with you Licht, thank you for taking care of me. You're the best!" Licht Froze for a second at Hyde's response, his face went red and just a bit he averted his eyes.

"I-I'm just, doing the right thing, I'm an angel, after all, of course, I'd do my best…" Licht took a few quick bites of the sundae unsure of what else to say in his embarrassment. Hyde was really tempted to tease his angel but he held back now probably wasn't the time. Though tomorrow would be a different story. Hyde smirked internally at that thought. "Yep, that's because you're the best Eve I could ask for!" Hyde said with a smile. He then set his spoon down and started drinking his espresso. Though Hyde was already naturally relaxed the scent from his drink made him relax even more, "espresso really is nice~." Hyde mumbled to himself.

* * *

Licht glanced over at Hyde noticing how happy and cheerful he looked. He looked healthy, Licht smiled, he was glad that they had gone out tonight. Though he hated Hyde being sick, he did appreciate the time they had spent together, he enjoyed getting to know and observe things about Hyde that he never dreamed of finding out.

Taking a sip of his own drink Licht closed his eyes and focused on the warmth of his drink, the sounds of the cafe and the people around them. Most importantly he listened to the kick of Hyde's feet, his breathing, just every action he heard. Opening his eyes he looked up at the moon feeling more relaxed than ever before. Looking back down Licht noticed a small purple flower growing within the cracks of the pavement. "I'm surprised this kind is growing here…" Licht muttered as he grabbed his spoon again.

Oh? Licht-tan do you know that flower?" Hyde asked as he finished his espresso. "Well not much is known about this flower other than its name and that it only grows near clovers. Though it doesn't have an official name everyone around here calls it Forgotten Kingdom." Licht then took a few bites of his sundae, he could tell that Hyde was curious for more info so before Hyde could ask he spoke about the flower. "There's a story of an old kingdom that used to be near here. After an attack by a neighboring kingdom it was destroyed, and with time, it's existence perished from the minds of people. Except for that specific flower, it was apparently the national flower and it is the only thing that testifies of the existence of that kingdom. Hence why it's called Forgotten Kingdom." Setting his spoon down Licht started to finish his drink.

'Forgotten kingdom? National flower-Oh Shit, oh Shit how could I forget that!' Hyde felt dumb, he felt irritated, he felt annoyed, he felt upset. Taking a small breath he looked towards the flower. He remembered it, Violet Clover was its original name of the flower. This made him thought of Ophelia and his old home. Other than the day he and Licht where kidnapped he hadn't thought of Ophelia at all, or if he did he'd quickly forced himself to stop thinking those thoughts. "Hey Licht, do you think we could go on a hike possibly tomorrow? There's something I want to confirm, can we?" Hyde asked Licht with the softest genuine smile.

Licht blinked a small blush threatened across his face, he'd never seen Hyde be like that before, it was kind of cute. Looking to that flower he realized it might have been important to Hyde, 'It probably has to do with his past…' Licht thought then turned back to Hyde with a sigh. "I guess that's fine, you're too cute to resist anyways. We'll just have to be careful, um what's with that look?" Licht raised his brow as he noticed Hyde blushing with a smile slowly creeping on his face. "Licht-tan~Licht-tan~Do you really think I'm cute~?" Hyde asked happier than ever, he wasn't teasing at all, he was surprised but seriously happy Licht thought of him as cute.

"Wah!-No I, I didn't say that!" Another blush spread across Licht's face this time only darker. "Yes, you did~ don't lie Licht-tan~ I'm a vampire after all I can hear everything!" Hyde answered with a smirk. "I-I didn't say that!" Licht stood up in roughly in embarrassment, he knew he had said but he sure as hell didn't want to admit that, at least not now. But before he or Hyde could say anything more Licht slipped the moment he stood up. He didn't know what he slipped on but he did know one thing. He was face first in the sundae and he could hear Hyde's barely suppressed laughs.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Finally finished! Omg you can probably guess what's going to happen to Hyde after that slip XD

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we go! My first proper Servamp fanfiction, I've only ever done jot note Au's before lol. Well, I hope you enjoy what I have so far, there will be more to come! I've already gotten halfway through chapter 1. Hopefully, I can finish it soon for know please enjoy this for the moment.


End file.
